


Friday Nights

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: Smol soft Charlynch fic, feat, Charlotte taking care of sick Becky





	Friday Nights

All Charlotte wants to do is go home, she’d been doing interviews all day + training with very little sleep, she’s honestly running on fumes at this point. She isn’t even supposed to be working right now, at least not wrestling as she asked for a few days off to take care of her girlfriend who came down with a very bad cold a couple of days ago. But management wants to keep her in the spotlight somehow so if its not in the ring is outside of it and well this is why she’s running on one hour of sleep and tons of coffee.

It’s a little after 10:00 pm, and Charlotte knows she got home just in time to for her girlfriend to take her medicine and probably eat as she’s 100% sure all Becky did was sleep all day. Really it was all the redhead’s fault, she started feeling somewhat sick a few days ago but instead of taking care of it she just kept working because “Charlie, The Man doesn't get sick she perseveres in adversity”  and now here she is coughing every 5 minutes, runny nose, sore throat having Charlotte taking care of her, because if her girlfriend doesn’t take care of her own damn self, then she will damn it!

Getting into their place, Charlotte removes her coat and shoes, she heads into the kitchen to grab the medicine and make some tea and toast for her girlfriend, while waiting for the water to boil she slowly stretches and softly yawns she was more tired than she originally though. After all is ready she slowly makes her way up to their room.

Only the bedside lamp is on, no doubt awaiting her return, she’d greeted with the sight of what she expected, at least three blankets covering a lump on the bed, some red curls peeking from the mountain of bed accessories, she slowly makes her way to the bed, placing the tea and toast on the side, she starts removing layer by layer, “Becks… baby I’m home” she calls quietly, ”Come on babe time to eat”

A groan emanates from her girlfriend, then a small, muffled raspy “No” follows, fondly rolling her eyes, the blonde starts caressing Becky’s cheek…

“Come on babe, you need to take your pills and eat since I’m sure you didn't, so come on, sit up” 

Another groan follows, the redhead frowns and opens one of her eyes, looking at Charlotte and then another raspy “No… fight me”

Releasing a soft laugh she starts, pushing the blankets further off Becky’s body “I already did and you won remember? That belt downstairs proves it” she continues by helping the red head sit up, she really is straight fire even when sick and sleepy, and God is she beautiful even when  frowning and annoyed but God is she breathtaking.

As she slowly wakes up is like a switch goes on and she starts coughing non-stop, immediately after Charlotte “mom” mode goes on, she removes the remaining blankets from Becky’s body, “Becks, breathe… I know its hard baby but you need to do it ok” taking her hand and placing it on her heart she continues “Try to follow me ok… 1,2,3”

Slowly the coughs subside, and Charlotte reaches into the drawer besides the bed for the inhaler that was given to them by the doctor for this type of situations “There you go” she said rubbing the redheads back slowly “Keep breathing baby… feeling better?” she asks, and the redhead only leans into Charlotte’s body resting her head on her shoulder.

“Fight me” she says her voice even raspier after the cough attack.

Charlotte grins. “I'm not gonna fight you because I know you'd win, again the belt downstairs proves it” she teases. It draws a small smile from her girlfriend, which is the best feeling in the world. Grabbing a the tea for the bedside table she says “Drink up”  Becky fondly rolls her eyes but obeys.

After Becky has finished her dinner, Charlotte changes into her pajamas and goes to lie beside her girl who has now fallen back to sleep, she now’s getting sick or injured is hard for Becky so the blonde reminds her constantly nobody is judging her for missing a few shows or workouts because they now that if there is one thing Becky is, is relentlass (heh see what I did there) and a fighter.

9 am rolls around and Charlotte is infinitely thankful she has no work today, reaching out to her side, she feels the other side of the bed cold and missing a body, she wakes up only to hear the shower running from their bathroom, and a cup of coffee on the bedside table with flower, no doubt cut from their garden, and a small heart shaped post it…reading  _ “Fight me?” _


End file.
